


Fueling the Flames

by Sarea Okelani (sarea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarea/pseuds/Sarea%20Okelani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's... you've almost got it. There. Right there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fueling the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hump Bracket Challenge, April 2012. The prompt was "inevitable."

"That's... you've almost got it. There. Right there. Come on, Potter, harder — yes. Faster. Faster, can't you — ahhhh. Watch your damn teeth. Merlin." Draco grabbed a fistful of Potter's thick hair, none too gently. In seconds he came, jerking his hips and spilling into the hot, wet mouth encasing his cock.

Draco got up from the chair and started doing up his trousers as Potter wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Draco started to say something about how semen would be very obvious when it dried, then realized he didn't care.

"Your turn," Potter said, his hands going to his waistband.

"Yeah," Draco said, looking at him askance. "I don't think so."

"What?" Potter looked incredulous, his erection tenting the front of his trousers.

"Not gonna happen, mate. Sorry." Draco was aware he didn't sound the least sorry.

"You can't leave me like this after—"

"You came to me. I never made promises. And even if I had, would you be surprised that I went back on my word?" Draco got up close to Potter's bespectacled face. "No. Because I'm Draco fucking Malfoy."

Potter started angrily pulling on the robe he'd discarded when entering the room. "You're an asshole."

"Unfortunately for you, what I'm not is gay. But listen," Draco called as Potter was about to open the door, "owl me next time you get a hankering. We'll see if I can work you into my schedule."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"I already told you that wasn't going to happen."

Potter jerked the door open, then nearly slammed it shut again. It flew open. "P-pr-professor McGonagall," he stuttered.

Draco swore, loudly.

"Language, Mr. Malfoy," said a silky voice. Snape followed McGonagall into the room.

"Harry Potter," began McGonagall, looking apoplectic, "What are you doing out of Gryffindor Tower? At this hour? In the Head Boy's room?"

"Professors—" Draco began, but was silenced by a look from Snape.

"We were studying," said Potter lamely.

"Don't insult my intelligence," McGonagall said frostily. "Gather up your things and come with me."

They were met at the door by a gaggle of gawking students, including more Gryffindors. McGonagall looked fit to be tied. "To bed!" she shrilled. "All of you!"

"We'll discuss this," Snape muttered to Draco darkly, "tomorrow."

Draco waved at the bystanders hovering in his doorway, fueling the rumor flames. He went to close the door behind Snape.

"It was inevitable!" he heard Ron Weasley grouse to the Mudblood as they went down the steps. "Only a matter of time before someone like Malfoy would use a hex like that...!"

"Right, a hex," Granger replied noncommittally.

Grinning to himself, Draco was about to shut the door when he noticed Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, and Parvati Patil. He thought Potter's girlfriend would be hurt or angry, but she didn't look it. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her friends urged her forward. Seemingly unable to resist, she looked back at him. He winked, sending her scurrying.

Draco went to bed whistling.


End file.
